


Intuition

by artemisfae



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisfae/pseuds/artemisfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzington Fic, AU, Lizzie is a thief with a special power and Red needs her assistance. Multiple Chapter fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, their ages are the same as the show's timeline.  
> Disclaimed- I own nothing and make no money. Cross Posted on FF.net. Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think:)

Liz has always known she was different. Memories of smoke, fire, and fighting haunt her dreams. The problem is that she has no idea if the memories are hers or someone else’s. 

She can sense emotions, sometimes memories. She rationalizes it as an overdeveloped sense of empathy. 

However, she has to be physically touching someone. 

Helping an elderly woman across the street an accidental brush of the hand can bring the scent of Cinnamon and the warm vision of grandchildren playing in a yard. The vision can quickly change to a prison, screams, the scent of filth and fear. Tattoos on forearms. This loving grandmother has seen her share of horrors. 

She avoids touch most of the time. Others, it pays to have an edge over your enemies and associates alike.

When you make your living as a thief, knowing the emotions, the intentions of the person you’re dealing with is vital. 

It has saved her life more than once.

Three months ago, while delivering a painting to an associate, was on such time. She makes a point to always shake hands. That time, she almost passed out. His malevolence cloying, her vision began to tint black. Visions of past crimes, rapes and murders flashing like an old movie reel in her mind. Desperate to stay calm and safe, she let the man go and immediately pulled her gun. 

Most of the time she wore gloves. It was hard to stay aware and alert when constantly battling the thoughts, emotions, and memories of others. 

Today she was sitting at a coffee shop, minding her own business and researching her next commission, a file of some sort, when a shadow fell over her laptop. 

Looking up, annoyed at the intrusion, her exclamation died on her lips as she found herself staring into the deepest blue/green eyes she’d ever seen. 

His smile was absolutely assessing, predatory. His voice was gravelly, like nothing she had ever heard. 

His suit bespoke of money, lots of money. The fedora adorning his head, tilted slightly to the side, hinted at mischief, a playfulness that was incongruous of his age, which she guessed to be around fifty.

“Hello, it’s nice to finally meet you. I am your new business partner.”

She smirked, “I very much doubt that. You see, I only do business with those that contact me through the appropriate channels.”

He sat across from her, moving to reach for her hand but she jerked it away before he could make contact. Her gut was screaming at her that something was very, very wrong.

He didn’t even blink at her reaction. “I find that doing business personally, face-to-face is so much more reliable. More…intimate. Besides, you need me. I have answers you want. I can tell you about your past.”

“What makes you think I even want to know about my past? You can’t change it. It serve no purpose for living in the now.”

He removed his hat and laid it between them on the table, getting comfortable.

“Ah, but it can assist one in guidance for the future. And Lizzie, we absolutely have a future together.”

She had never considered herself attracted to older men. She was never really attracted to any man beyond the first touch. Their perversions had no boundaries.

This. This man. He looked at her as if she was the Holy Grail. 

She felt inexplicably drawn to him. Safe, although that sounds insane, even to her. She needed to get away from him. 

“It seems you know my name, but I certainly don’t know you.”

“I know what you are looking for. I can tell you that you need me to find it.”

Suspicious, she frowned even more deeply at him. “I can find no evidence of its existence. How do you know if no one in the world is sure? If they do, no amount of money is   
persuading them to talk. Do you have it?”

“There was a woman in the town I grew up in. Samantha Jones. She was the cautionary tale in our town. Our grandmothers would tell us ‘Don’t make faces or it will stick like that.   
Just ask Samantha Jones.’. One day as a teenager, I was dared to knock on her door and run away. I told them I could do one better and be invited into her house. So I walked up to the front door, knowing she was alone and offered to mow her grass for her. Turns out, her face was disfigured because she had fallen in love with the wrong man. She realized her mistake and tried to break it off. He decided that he would fix her so no one would ever want her again and too a knife to her face. She ended up being the most genuinely nice human being I have ever met. Baked like a dream to boot… Anyways, we can’t always tell the measure of a person from their exterior, or can we?”

He knew. He knew about her curse. Somehow, with that ridiculous story he was letting her know that he knew. 

Her curiosity was piqued, however and the hounds of hell couldn’t drag her away from this man. He was captivating. 

At her wide-eyed gaze he chuckled. It vibrated within her and they weren’t even touching. “How remiss of me to forget my manners. My name is Raymond Reddington.”

He held out his hand to shake. She thought for a second about ignoring him, but she had to know his intentions. She needed to see what he was thinking.

She grasped his hand and everything went black.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie touch...again. Their reactions are unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos. You guys are amazing. I am so excited that there seems to be some interest in this story. I am loving this world so far.   
> Disclaimed_Nothing owned, nothing gained.

When Lizzie came to, she was in the back of a moving vehicle. She had no idea where she was. 

In a burst of energy, she shot upright in her seat, and grabbed the handle to leap out of the vehicle. 

She didn’t care if they were traveling 80 mph, she was getting the hell out of here. 

“Before you leap out of the car, I should inform you that we are currently travelling through the mountains and you may or may not fall a few hundred feet to your death. There. Full disclosure. If you still feel the need to leap, try to close the door on your way out. I’d hate to see it get damaged against a tree.”

Shocked, she turned her head to look at Raymond Reddington. His face neutral, non-threatening, but his eyes were laughing at her, teasing. 

“All you are worried about is the damned car?! I thought you wanted to be partners. Did someone forgot to eat his nice-boy puffs for breakfast this morning?” 

His chuckle was adorable. Don’t be charmed. He could be horrible.

Wait. 

Why couldn’t she remember what happened when she touched him? Thinking back, all she could see were her memories. Smoke. Fire. Pain. The pain part was more intense than usual, but everything was pretty much the same. 

She moved to touch him again, needing to feel him. His feelings. Was he alone the exception to her curse? 

His hand was on the seat next to him, so she reached out to grab it. However, he pulled it away as if she were contagious. 

Suspicious now, “Why can’t I touch you? Are you afraid of a girl?”

“No. I am not afraid of being touched. I do think that things need to be explained before we move on to that portion of our little side show, agreed?” 

She could see no deception in his eyes. Hating that she was essentially ‘blind’, she relented. “Ok, let’s clear the air, but then I am going to touch you.”

“Lizzie, we just met. Surely you don’t think that I am that easy…Actually, I lied. I am pretty easy, but I promise that’s just for you.”

“You are outrageous and I think you are deliberately trying to bait me.” 

“I need you to be able to focus, keep an open mind. Keeping you on your toes prevents you from solidifying any negative feelings you may have for me”

“I am queen of the open-minded and, sadly, negative feelings as well. Sucks to be you. Now spill. What do you know about me? What’s wrong with you that I can’t feel you?”

His smile was positively beaming as he replied “You’re upset because you can’t read me, my personal thoughts and feelings, and I’m the one that has something wrong with him?”

Well, when he put it that way… “Fine, just talk. I will listen.”

“Lizzie-“ “My name is Elizabeth.” 

“Don’t interrupt. Anyways. Lizzie, I know you may think that you are totally alone in this world. You are not. I want to get this out there first, because I need you to know….What makes you special, isn’t your gift. In fact there are others that have had it. From what I can tell, no gift is the same, they manifest differently, with different abilities custom to each case. I have searched decades for you.”

“Because you want to use me? Exploit me?”

“You make it sound so sordid. So clandestine. You will be performing valuable services for me, for which you will be compensated handsomely. I can teach you about your ability. To center it, control it so that it will never leave you helpless. I know about the deal three weeks ago and I want to ensure that it never happens again.”

Head tilted to the side, she decided to test his sincerity. “You won’t want sexual favors in return? I won’t be passed around to your men?”

“What kind of monster do you take me for?! I am extremely offended and certainly not attempting to sign you up for a gang bang… Honestly Lizzie, what the hell kind of company have you been keeping?!? Because if it’s the type of people that would be alright with such an atrocity, then I should have interfered long ago.” 

She shrugged. “I always check the lay of the land before agreeing to anything. You didn’t seem the type in the first place. Your absolute horror at my questions says more about you as a man than any pointed questions ever would have.”

“You are an amazingly intelligent woman.” Raymond looked very proud, as if he was singlehandedly responsible for how amazing she was. 

“No, just a cautious one. Get on with it. I am anxious from…not knowing. It feels wrong.” 

He was frowning as if worried by her anxiety. 

He took a deep breath, as if he was bracing himself for physical impact, and slid their palms together, interlocking their fingers. At first, all she saw were her own memories. Then, landscape after landscape, the hints of red around the edges of each image, danced in her mind. 

“You travel a lot.” She murmured. Still sifting through the pictures, attempting to make sense of all she was seeing. Emotionally, she was overwhelmed…with affection…for him. 

What was happening?

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie learns more about Raymond Reddington, his past, their combined past, and is surprised by their connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much for the reviews and the Kudos! Lizzington Shippers are the best ever!!

She was battered with an onslaught of emotion. His, hers, they were so similar in essence, in feeling, that she could barely discern between the two. She glanced at Reddington and found that he had his eyes closed, as if in distress.

She tried to take her hand back, not wanting to hurt him, not knowing if she was hurting him. His grip just tightened. 

“No, it’s fine.” His voice was so deep, so calming. 

“You don’t look fine.” Her voice was little more than a whisper.

The images continued to flood in. The emotions that accompanied them were more complex. Determination. Love. Sadness. 

Not once did she feel that he harbored any ill will towards her. 

A girl. A blond little girl, dancing in the grass. Who was she? Blood Everywhere. She flinched, at once terrified. 

She couldn’t help it, she jerked her hand away, breaking the connection. 

She immediately felt bereft, as if she was missing a vital part of herself. 

He spoke first. “What did you see?” 

“A girl…blood.” She said harshly. “Did you kill her?” 

His reply was filled with grief “No. No, I would never harm a child.”

She believed his reassurances. He looked stricken that she would even jump to those conclusions. 

“When I touched you, you looked like it caused you pain. Did I hurt you?” 

She had no idea why she cared, only that she did.

“Well. There really is no simple answer to that. It didn’t hurt. It was more jarring than anything. I have never had this type of reaction to a gift like yours.” 

He looked reluctant to answer further. Too bad.

“Elaborate, please.” She was desperate to have answers.

His sigh was long, loud. “You were projecting. You weren’t simply reading sifting through my mind, I was able to see yours as well.”

“What the hell do you mean?!? You can ‘see’ too?” 

She was nearly vibrating with excitement. She had never met anyone like herself. 

“That’s just it. I can’t. I can quite honestly say that I have never experienced that before. It was disconcerting, but I didn’t want to alarm you.”

“It’s safe to consider me alarmed from this point on. Why did that happen?”

He looked into her eyes, into her very being. “These are all just pieces of a puzzle. It pains me to say that I don’t have all the answers, but this exchange can be used to our   
extreme benefit. Especially while working together. We can control it. Eventually, we may be able to communicate without even speaking.”

She was getting caught up in him. She had no idea who this man was, she had no more knowledge of him than various pictures of his past, but she wanted more. 

“Where are we going?” Her change of subject didn’t faze him. He likely realized that she needed a break from their revelations.

“My cabin. We need to set up a base of operations and make plans. There are people after you. The man who hired you to find the fulcrum-was baiting a trap. One that you walked into without a second’s hesitation. There have always been questions and mysteries concerning you in the underground, but the murmurs have evolved to a dull roar of late. I do not want you to be alarmed though, I will keep you safe.” 

It was a lot to take in. Even for her.

*****

They reached the ‘cabin’ that was much more mansion-like than cabin.

As the vehicle parked, the partition lowered and she saw the driver for the first time. A strapping, mocha skinned man with a sober face. Silent and assessing. She’d keep an eye on him. 

Lizzie has used their travel time to brainstorm a list of questions. 

She was a thief. Her main clientele was the rich and spoiled, but she had come across a lowly thug a time or two. 

However, she had never heard of Raymond Reddington. 

He dressed like a powerful business man. 

The only thing in question was if his business was legitimate or not.

She was guessing not by the driver that looked as if he could do considerable bodily harm should he feel motivated to do so.

*****TBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBL*****

She was exquisite. There was no other word for it. 

When she was a child, she was intuitive. Far more intelligence than other 4 year olds. That was the last time he saw her. 

Until a few months ago, when her name and photo were brought to his attention by an associate of his. 

Her name he would never forget.

Her eyes, wide with fear and glossed with tears as she begged him not to leave her. 

He had chosen Sam for her. He knew that he would help her with her gift, show her how to adapt, hide in plain sight. 

Nothing in his years on either side of the law had prepared him for her as an adult. The fact that she became a thief and not some cubicle yuppie has probably saved her. 

When he saw her picture he knew he had to save her. 

Who knows, maybe she would be his salvation as well.

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. The story isn't progressing too slow, is it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz learns of her and Reddington's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read!

Inside the cabin, sitting in his living room, facing each other, both were reluctant to break the companionable silence.

He was quiet, contemplative, but absolutely confident.

The driver was nowhere in sight.

“Tell me. Tell me how you know so much about me. You said there were others. Do you know them? Are we going to meet them?”

“I will tell you the story. I haven’t spoken of it in many years. It may endanger you, but I believe that knowledge is power. To keep you in the dark would be detrimental. There have been others, none that live very long in the open. If their gift is not hidden, they are soon discovered by the wrong people. Mostly the government, but probably the criminal element as well.

“I was an officer working in naval intelligence. My job was head of security over all Black Ops sites in the country. The nearest to my house was a facility where psychological testing took place. They ‘collected’ people that displayed psychological anomalies. Really anything that was out of the ordinary. They would take them, exploit their abilities and attempt to utilize them as spies and intelligence operatives. If they resisted or disproved of having abilities, they were disposed of. I only recognize them for what they are because like you, they have tells. Wearing gloves, lack of close relationships, resistant to touch others are all characteristics. You may see those people as loners, but humans are biologically programmed to seek others. To deny that genetic predisposition, is irregular and highly noticeable.”

She listened as intently as possible while sitting across from him in the chair, but what she really wanted to do was to sit next to him, to make contact again. 

Sitting forward in her seat, trying to get as close as possible without looking insane by desperately asking to touch him. 

“Are you ok? Do you need anything? We can take a short break if need be.”

“I’m…fine.” Smooth Liz, real smooth.

He laughed. His laughter was rough and turned her insides to jelly. 

“If ever there existed a statement that means the exact opposite, it’s that one. We are going to be together for the foreseeable future. You need to be able to communicate with me.”

She stood, pacing. “This is outrageous. It makes no sense, it can’t be this way. I have been fine my entire life. Why, after only knowing you for hours, would I already feel this…never mind.”

Reddington stood, stopped her from pacing by clutching her shoulders. “You feel what, Lizzie?”

She sighed in defeat. “I need to…feel you. My palms itch with it. Your mind was, god this is crazy, just…it felt like home. Like I had been there before and felt safe. I know I sound crazy and I am probably freaking you out with my needy chick routine, but I am just telling you everything.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing is wrong with you. Don’t ever be sorry for feeling anything and certainly not for sharing it with me. Not to make light of the situation, but you can touch me anytime, no matter what. If that is what you need, then so be it. I must warn you, I have done…questionable things through the years. You seeing them may be unavoidable, but I would never want you to fear me.”

“I am not afraid.” She replied, resolute.

His hands slid down her arms slowly. Finally, he gripped her hands.

Home. Instantly, warmth and affection flooded her. Her memories came first, just like last time. 

Quickly following was the sporadic exotic landscape intermixed with people, faces, and now, this time numbers. 

She didn’t understand at first, but she quickly realized that they were routing and account numbers.

Once again pulling away, Reddington looked at her, one eyebrow raised, perplexed.

“We shouldn’t touch. For some reason, you amplify the curse. Usually, I get snippets, feelings, but not fine details. With you, it’s too much. I very highly doubt that you want me with the numbers to your Cayman and Swiss accounts.”

“That is detailed. And risky knowledge to hand over to a thief.” His tone was mocking.

He wasn’t surprised. So he meant to convey the accounts to her. He wanted to see if she would disclose what she saw. 

“Nice. A test. However, I would like to point out the fact that I was a thief for hire. I don’t steal unless contracted to do so. I resent that you think I am some run of the mill   
kleptomaniac.”

Leading her to the sofa, he grabbed her hands again.

Her relief was instantaneous.

It was getting easier to control the onslaught of the exchange already. His emotions were temperate and helped calm her even further.

With a deep breath, she tried again to get some answers. 

“Please, continue.”

“You were a toddler. We heard of you from your day care. The director there was hoping to make a quick dollar and sold the information to us. Through our surveillance, we discovered that your parents were most certainly not what they appeared to be. You mother and father appeared to have abilities as well, with your father having an extreme talent of projecting without even making physical contact.”

His voice went deeper, grief began to flood her, the images of fire and blood were almost overpowering.

“I couldn’t tolerate their plans for a child as someone close to me was displaying…talents as well. It hit a little too close to home and I decided to pull out of the program and protect my vulnerabilities. They decided to kill my family. To make an example of me. I couldn’t let them do the same to you. I almost didn’t make it.”

Shock wasn’t a strong enough word for what she felt. 

“You know me. We know each other?”

“What do you remember of your past?”

“Very little before my adoption. Flashes of smoke and fire. Nothing else. Red, I need to know, who close to you had the curse too?”

He looked everywhere but at her, his grief intensifying. She wasn’t getting any images, as if he was making an effort to block her. 

She was rubbing the backs of his hands to comfort him, thinking happy thoughts of encouragement. 

She had no idea if he was even receiving her thoughts, as closed off as he was. 

She felt bereft lacking their connection.

He cleared his throat, hesitant.

“My daughter. My daughter was special, just like you, and they killed her for it. I couldn’t protect her, but I did protect you. I always will. I swear to you, I will die before I let them get to you too.”

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! I appreciate you sticking with me for this journey.  
> Disclaimed: I own nothing and make no money off this.

His declaration went through her veins like wildfire. His absolute dedication was unquestionable. His feelings were clear, even if his thoughts were not. 

“Did you save me? What happened to my parents?”

Her memories of fire, smoke, and pain were overwhelming. 

Something was wrong.

There were slight differences though, different views, perceptions.

They weren’t her memories. They were his. Oh, god. 

The pain, his pain. It was horrendous. 

She wanted to vomit, she could barely breathe. 

“You were there. In the fire. On fire.”

They were both reliving the pain, the agony. 

Raymond Reddington’s memories were so vivid, so intense, that she could no longer control her reactions.

Tears running down her face, she cried out in pain.

This time, it wasn’t her that pulled away.

Chest heaving, eyes closed in concentration, his voice was a broken mess of its previous deep timbre. “I’m so sorry…I never meant for you to feel…that. God, I’m so damned sorry.   
I just couldn’t control it.”

She had to touch him again.

She moved closer, grasping his cheeks in her hands. 

The physical pain was gone, but his remorse at having caused her pain was just as intense. 

“Look at me. You saved me. I wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you. You are amazing.”

He let out a bitter chuckle “You don’t know me. I have done things that would make you regret ever being in the same room with me.”

“I may have not known you long, but I can feel you. You may have done questionable things, but they were for a greater purpose. Your intent was not egocentric. You have a   
greater purpose. One that I believe is ultimately good.”

She moved closer with every sentence she spoke until she ended up face to face with him

Sitting, exchanging breaths, they both calmed until their inhales and exhales were in unison.

Their thoughts, no longer on the past, were on each other. 

“Oh, Lizzy. How I wish that were true. However, I don’t want you to be blindsided by how ugly our lives are about to get. If I feel it necessary, I will steal, maim, and kill to keep you safe.”

To have a man, this man, give such a statement of conviction, with herself as the subject was heady stuff.

She couldn’t help herself. 

She needed his kiss more than she needed to take her next breath. 

Her lips, whisper soft across his, could hardly be consider a kiss.

Their mental connection exploded. It was no longer just his emotions, the picture of his thoughts. She saw through his eyes, experienced his feelings of shock and awe in real time, not as a memory. 

She has kissed many men. Sometimes as a date, sometimes on a job. This has never happened.

She had no idea what was going on, what to do next.

*****

Raymond had always looked out for her. He hid her with Sam so that she could lead a life full of love and happiness. 

He had his people watch her since. 

He received the wellness reports on a quarterly basis.

He acted as soon as the most recent report concluded that she had been hired for the fulcrum.

When he knew he had to insert himself into her life, he had a full and detailed report compiled immediately. 

He hadn’t actually seen a picture of her in over a decade. 

He would never forget the moment he finally did.

His synapses came alive, firing down his spine. 

It wasn’t mere arousal, it was a recognition of sorts.

Something he had never felt before. 

From the moment he saved her 26 years ago, making her life safe and happy had been a means to assuage his guilt, an atonement of sorts.

Seeing Lizzie as a vibrant, mesmerizing adult created an ache inside his soul.

He never expected her to reciprocate those feelings. It was too much to dare hope for.

As her lips touched his, it felt as if he were hooked up to a car battery.

His shock paralyzed him, but his desire for her overtook him.

One hand on the back of her neck, one combing through her hair, he deepened the kiss.

He knew her feelings, her thoughts. They were connected. 

He felt cheated. Had he known that this was waiting for him somewhere in the world, he would have burned it to the ground just to experience it once.

He vowed to himself, then and there, that he would keep her happy for the rest of his life. 

*****

They broke apart, panting. 

She spoke first.

“Well, I believe that we can now be on a first name basis. Do you have a preference for either Raymond or Ray?”

He rested his forehead against hers. His breathy chuckle sent shivers down her spine. 

“My mother called me Raymond when I had done something wrong. As I was always into something, bringing frogs into the house, jumping off the roof into the pool in our back   
yard, she hardly ever had an occasion to call me Ray. I suppose you could call me Red. My friends call me Red, and I’d like to think that we will be very good friends.”

Her giggle was beyond endearing. He loved that he could affect her this way. 

His world had been filled with the jaded and cynical for far too long. 

“Well ok then. Red it is.” 

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzington Fluff. Red and Lizzie get A LOT closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably Rated M for Sensuality!!! If that's not your cuppa, don't take a drink.

Red was enchanted. There was no other word that best fit their situation. Their connection was something that he wasn’t counting on, but they would absolutely take full advantage.

He had no idea why he was so receptive to her gift. It was possible that he was a conductor of sorts, having already proven to pass on the genetic anomaly to his daughter.

God, he would do anything to keep Lizzie from the same fate. 

Sitting with her on the sofa, he couldn’t stop thinking of all the things that they needed to accomplish.

Somewhere in all of this, he needed to have Lizzie fitted for a new wardrobe. As an associate of his, she would need a killer wardrobe. Just the right, tailored fit would give her the   
persona needed to begin cultivating fear within the criminal world. 

“Lizzie, we need to work on channeling your thoughts. With the account numbers, we know that I can tell you something. Now we need you to convey direct information with me. We have a meeting in three days with an associate of mine that may not be completely honest with me. We will use that as a starting point.”

*****

She was confident that it wouldn’t take long to learn, their connection being as strong as it was. 

She hoped it wouldn’t take long. She could still taste him on her lips and wanted more. 

“Ok, Red. Let me know what you see.”

Over and over again she thought of images that he could interpret. Their success rate was about three out of ten. 

Damn. She sure wouldn’t take those odds to the track.

It was much more difficult than originally anticipated. However, he was a distraction that she couldn’t seem to ignore. 

She is pretty sure that half the images she sent were their naked bodies, writhing in bed. 

Red, being the gentleman that he was, didn’t tease her, just commented with a “Concentrate, Lizzie.”

*****

She would be the death of him. 

He now knows what she looks like naked. The images she thought of were so hot that he could barely control his breathing. 

He had long ago adjusted his body so that his erection wasn’t so glaringly obvious. 

He hadn’t anticipated her having a problem controlling her lust. 

It was the highest of compliments. He knew he wasn’t terrible looking. He also knew it was the power that drew most women. Not Lizzie though. 

“A blue house. Concentrate, Lizzie. A little dog, a terrier. A Chinese restaurant. Concentrate, Lizzie. Lizzie, you need to keep concentrating. A fireplace. A rabbit. Concentrate, please Lizzie.” 

Still not at the halfway point, but improving.

Her disposition was not, however. Irritated that she was failing and probably embarrassed at her overactive imagination, her ire grew. She was adorable.

“Despite what you may think, I am trying. The only reason I am failing is because of you. You are just so…so hot!” 

He couldn’t stop the laughter from escaping. Growing serious, he decided to show her what he was thinking.

It was his turn. 

They were still holding hands. He decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. 

He made sure to think of purely sexual images. Him, pinning her to the wall. Kneeling between her legs. Powering into her from behind. 

Her pupils dilated immediately, her breathing changed to pants. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink. 

“Well now, how are we supposed to get anything done now?” she asked breathlessly. 

They didn’t have time for this. They shouldn’t want this at all.

All he could think of now was how many ways he wanted to have her. He tried to hold back. 

They just needed to get it out of their system. That was it. It would be easier to control if they got it out of their system. 

“Is this what you really want? Because it doesn’t have to happen. I don’t want you to feel trapped by this strange…compulsion we seem to have for each other.” 

Her smile was infectious. She is so lovely. “I think that I want this more than anything. I don’t feel trapped. Us, it feels so right. Unless you don’t want this. That would be entirely   
ok. We just met. Connection or not, this is crazy. I would like to explain that I don’t just jump into bed with anyone, but I have only been with one man. He was a teacher-“

He wanted to kill any man that had ever touched her. That might make him terribly archaic and old fashioned, but he didn’t want to hear about any other man. Couldn’t imagine anyone else with her but himself. 

“I don’t want to sound rude, but I absolutely do not want to hear this right now.” 

She let go of his hand “I’m so sorry. I just wanted you to know that I don’t do this. I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone. I want to feel you against me, inside of me. God help me –“

He kissed her. It was rough, wet, and out of control like all good kisses are.

Her hands were everywhere, driving him crazy. What she may lack in experience, she sure as hell makes up for in enthusiasm. 

He had to taste her. He pushed her back on the sofa, kissed his way down her body, removing her clothes along the way. 

Her gasps, sighs, and cries of pleasure were music to his ears. 

Her happiness, her bliss, everything she was feeling and experiencing was on open book. 

It was satisfying in a way he’d never thought possible. 

The dip from her hip bones to her pubis was the most erotic sight he’d ever seen. 

He could look at her forever. 

He may have looked too long, she was getting nervous. “You are so lovely. Words, just aren’t enough.”

His voice was so low, he barely recognized it.

His mouth touched her core, his fingers danced inside of her. Her inner muscles were fluttering around him and he knew she was close. He pulled his fingers and mouth away.

Her protest was immediate. 

“I’m sorry Lizzie, but I need to be inside of you when you come around me this first time.”

*****

She was so overwhelmed. He was amazing. 

She now knew that what she had felt before, was nothing compared to now.

He worshipped her body as if it were his only salvation. 

His words made her body burn. His emotions were so focused and intent on pleasing her. 

Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. If she was broadcasting anything to him it was probably just ‘ohmygod,ohmygod’ over and over again. She would be embarrassed later.

Now, all she could focus on was the sight of him, peeling off his clothes. Left in his boxers and his undershirt, she could see his more than impressive erection through the thin material.

“Lizzie, eyes up here for a second. Are you sure?”

She didn’t bother looking up, he was mesmerizing. “Shut up.”

She stood, pushed his boxers down his legs, and backed him into the sofa. 

Now she is the aggressor. 

He sat, his eyes so dark, she could barely discern the color. His eyes were slightly squinted, wondering at her next move. 

This wasn’t one of the fantasies he showed her. This was hers. He’d know when they touched. 

She rather liked standing in front of him, him looking up at her. 

There was a definite advantage in having the higher ground. 

She straddled him. He gasped.

She was picturing him deep inside her as she rode him slow and deep and then fast and hard.

He was big and she was a little worried.

“Don’t worry. You are more than ready, Lizzie. Just go slow at first. Get used to it. God Lizzie, you are so incredible.”

 

She did not love him, but after this, it may be impossible not to. 

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie prepare for their meeting. Red has a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! You guys are great!  
> Disclaimed, as usual.

When she finally collapsed on top of him, there was not a coherent thought in either of their heads. All she was getting from Red was pure, unadulterated bliss. 

The caring and affection flowing between them was surprising. 

As if they had been together forever. 

She was getting chilly. As soon as the thought entered her head, Red was reaching behind him to pull a throw off the back of the sofa.

There are many benefits to their connection, she thought with a smile.

*****

Raymond Reddington had been with countless women over the years, had been on every single continent in the world, but had yet to experience the thrilling passion that he and Lizzie just shared. 

It wasn’t that it was hanging-from-the-chandelier crazy. 

He’d been there, done that, and had the pulled muscles, bites, and scratch marks to prove it,

This. This was a roaring fire after being stuck in the cold. 

A drink of water after wandering the desert for days.

The first gasp of air when you thought you were drowning.

They were exhausted. 

But he could see everything so clearly now.

Her thoughts were already in his head as soon as she thought them. There was no lag time, no concentrating to get it right.

Maybe it was because he was, quite literally inside of her still. He just hoped it would stay this way.

Her previous mental exhaustion at their practicing would hopefully be a thing of the past.

He hated to see her struggle, to doubt herself and her abilities.

She was extraordinary. 

He loved her. But how was he to keep if from her. What kind of a crazy person will she think he is, if he thinks, or god forbid actually speaks it out loud, after only knowing her in person for a matter of days?

*******

They showered, they practiced, and he even suggested they play a game of chess. Their whole day was spent getting to know each other.

They hardly spoke the whole day. 

It wasn’t needed.

As long as they were touching, she didn’t have to concentrate on sending him any messages. He could clearly read her, just as well as she could him. Unexplainable, but wonderful.

It just was, and it was freeing. She didn’t have to worry about saying something awkward or trying to figure out conversation pieces.

Red’s thoughts were so considerate. He was so intelligent, been to so many places.

She was delighted to learn that they had the same taste in books, art, and food. 

They tried to play chess, but she kept cheating by touching him to find out what his next moves were going to be.

He was amused and indulgent of her tactics.

She was in awe of how his mind was already 5 moves ahead from the current one in play.

It was the same with life, it seems. He was constantly planning and plotting. 

Even while totally attentive of her and her needs, he was thinking of what they needed to do next. 

She did find out something new.

She was the key to the fulcrum. 

He blocked those parts of his thoughts as soon as she started to inquire as to how she was the key.

He refused to speak or think of it, citing that they had plenty of time and more pressing matters to attend to.

Their meeting was coming up in two days. 

She knew her role. She wouldn’t speak, only introduce herself and shake their mark’s hand. 

Then, she would convey what she found to Red by holding his hand.

They had to switch their original plan from business associates to lovers.

Any fool would know how close they are, just by watching them exist in the same room. 

No one would ever know about their link.

Red was afraid of their link and what it could mean. He was terrified of what would happen to her should anyone ever find out. 

His bodyguard knew. 

Dembe was nice. He always smiled and was extremely polite.

He didn’t talk much.

He didn’t offer to shake his hand, but when she held hers out, he shook it softly as if he were afraid of hurting her.

She wishes that she never shook his hand. There was a reason for his reluctance.

Memories that horrible were not to be shared, but she couldn’t help it.

Dembe was a good man with unflinching integrity. He loved Red. They were more than brothers. 

Dembe’s emotional grid was so…nice. He was so loyal, so good. She doesn’t know why his past flashed to her like they did.

But they did. When she flinched away as if struck, Dembe apologized profusely while Red took her hand. 

He wasn’t fooling her. His thoughts of waterfalls, jungle landscapes were meant to calm her, take her mind off of the horrible images of abuse and torture.

She would never forget though. How she wished she could. 

Her heart broke for the little boy that had his innocence stolen from him in such an abominable way. 

Her smile was a little watery, but no less genuine for the tears swimming in her eyes. “Dembe, it is wonderful to finally meet you officially. I hope that we will be great friends.”

Dembe’s perfect, wide smile was all the reply she needed.

*****

They were eating dinner the evening before their meeting. A hearty meal of steak, roasted baby red potatoes, and sautéed asparagus. 

They eschewed the formal dining room for a more intimate dinner. Sitting around the table, they were quietly talking about the weather for tomorrow, the meeting location, and what could be expected. 

“He will have men accompanying him. Men with guns. Just remember, we have people that you won’t even see watching our backs. Just hold my hand. You will need to let go of me when you shake his hand. We don’t know what will happen if you are touching 2 people at once. Because it is an unknown, we won’t even attempt it at this point.” Red was adamant that she be prepared. His worry was quite endearing. 

He forgets, that although she may not be on par with Raymond Reddington, she has been operating outside of the law for most of her teenage years and all of her adult life.

*****

After dinner, they moved to their chess game. No touching allowed, she thought with a grin. 

She was going to ask Red to sleep with him. They had made love, but they hadn’t shared a bed. 

Red stated that he wanted her to feel more comfortable with him, but she thinks it’s because it’s another unknown. If they touch through the night, he won’t be able to guard his thoughts. 

He’s afraid of scaring her away still. 

“Red, I’m tired. I think I’d like to go to bed early.” So very studious, he stood “Of course, we have a long day tomorrow and I’d like to stop and shop for new clothing for you. We just have the few outfits and you should really see my tailor.”

He was rambling, nervous. She must have thought about sleeping with him earlier on accident.

“I’d like to sleep…with you, if that’s ok. I certainly don’t want to intrude, but I do feel…anxious at night.”

She could tell he was torn between wanting to ease her discomfort and trying not to offend her. 

“Red, don’t feel like you have to say yes. I can tell you are uncomfortable.”

“Lizzie, it’s not the thought of sleeping with you at all. Nothing would make me happier. I do have…nightmares on occasion and wouldn’t wish to accidentally project them to you if we happen to be touching at that time.”

“Red, it will be fine. We don’t even know if I’ll be able to read you while I’m sleeping. Chances are not, as I’ve never had it happen before.”

“Lizzie, you need to breathe sweetheart. It will be fine. You can sleep with me. As for the nightmares, I suppose we will cross that bridge when we get to it.”

He was frowning, but when she gave him a hug, all he felt was worry for her…and love.

Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie finally meet their target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful weekend. Hopefully I can keep the updates steady and finish up these all of my fics before the next episode. I can't wait!!!!
> 
> Disclaimed, I own nothing and make no money.

Lizzie jerked awake with a start. She was unsure of what woke her so she just lay, barely breathing, listening to the sounds around her.

Red was next to her, but they were separated by the blanket that had become twisted around her in the night. 

“Go to hell.”

Her head snapped towards Red, but he hadn’t opened his eyes. He was talking in his sleep, muscles tense beside her.

She reached out for him, hoping to comfort him. It was a mistake that she would hesitate to make again.

Logically, she knew that he was a criminal and capable of a great many atrocious actions. 

You don’t become as successful or dangerous as Raymond Reddington by being a pussy cat. 

She didn’t need to know him long to figure out that he was both.

Like the proverbial train wreck, she didn’t want to see, but she couldn’t look away either.

He was traveling through a house, killing everyone in his path. Thirteen people in a matter of minutes. All at the hands of Raymond Reddington.

That really wasn’t even the worst part. 

His emotions. They were non-existent. Cold, heartless. He was heedless of the screams for mercy.

He believed that all of these people needed to die and had no compunction with carrying it out. 

All men but one woman. She tried to offer him her body in trade. He shot her between the eyes, disgusted.

She couldn’t take it anymore. She jerked her and away from him and scooted back in the bed.

He woke immediately at her shift in the bed.

“Are you alright?” His voice, husky with sleep would not erase the cold, calculating feelings that would not leave her mind.

It left a foul residue in her mind that she could not shake.

“Fine. You had a nightmare, go back to sleep.” She could not stop her flinch when he reached to touch her. 

The involuntary movement gave him pause, but he continued his journey to touch her cheek. 

“Oh.” His breathy reply lacked his usual confidence.

As she couldn’t forget his dream, the images were forefront in her mind.

“You’re a monster.” She whispered.

His rough “Yes” was the only reply he offered.

*****

He tried to warn her. He told her he wasn’t a good man. He didn’t have to justify his actions to her.

His cause was a righteous one. 

Why did her disgust feel like a knife to the stomach? Why did he have this overwhelming urge to explain that he killed those people for Dembe?

He moved to the ledge of the bed. He would miss the connection with her. 

He wouldn’t touch her again, but her still needed her. 

And she liked it or not, she still needed him.

As he stood up to leave the room, he was hoping that she would stop him, or else he wouldn’t have ever heard her whisper “Red, I’m sorry. Where are you going?”

“In Ireland there’s an old folktale. One day a man was working in the woods when he came across a young woman, covered in blood. He was horrified and took her to his cottage to get her cleaned up. The blood wasn’t hers, she had no injuries, whatsoever. Once she was cleaned he took her to the town elders, despite her protests that she needed to get back home. They decided that she was a murdering witch and hung her the next evening. Two weeks after the woman had been killed, a young girl, dirty, but unscathed for the most part, came out of the same grove of trees. He mother had disappeared two weeks before after saving her from being attacked by a lone traveler in the woods.  
One should not condemn another when the entire story hasn’t yet been unearthed. Anyways, I typically don’t stay where I’m not wanted. This house has many other rooms. I’m simply going to make use of one. We still have to work together, and I will keep you safe, but I will keep myself scarce from your presence otherwise.”

She was sitting on the bed, knees drawn up to her chest, head resting on her knees.

“I don’t need to know why you killed all of those people. Maybe you had a really good reason. However, I do know how you felt and there was not one ounce of humanity inside of  
you during that time.”

He sighed, wishing that things were different. “Sometimes, you need to become less human in order to rid the world of the monsters hiding in it.”

He whispered only that statement, then walked out of the room. 

 

*****

 

Liz spent the night tossing and turning. She knew that she needed the rest, but she felt terrible about her snap judgment of Red last night. He’s been nothing but caring and  
courteous to her.

She missed the closeness they had developed. The tenor of his thoughts were wholly unique and she was bereft without them. 

It wasn’t about the sex, although that too, was unique in its splendor. 

A knock at the door startled her out of her ruminations. 

When she opened it, it was not Red coming to fetch her for breakfast. It was Dembe.

She gave him a small smile. “Hey Dembe, I’ll get dressed and be down in a few.”

But as she was closing the door, he stopped her with his hand. 

“He told me what you saw. He was probably dreaming of it because of the images that you showed him from me. Raymond saved me. You are welcome to your opinion over a few short scenes from the fabric of his life, but Raymond Reddington is no monster.”

He too, walked away without waiting for a reply. 

 

Minutes later, she entered the kitchen to find Red dressed, well rested, and looking like a million bucks. She felt a little less charitable in her grouchy, sleep deprived, state. Must be nice.

They ate in silence. So many times she wanted to reach across the table to touch his hand, but she was afraid that she ruined things. 

“Before we go, I want to tell you again that I am sorry that I called you a monster. I don’t know you, but I believe you to be fundamentally good. I was shocked and lashed out at you. Please forgive me.”

He smiled, but it was a rueful one. “Lizzie, there is nothing that you said that wasn’t true. It’s forgotten. Now, we have a long day ahead of us.”

******

“Do you remember the plan?” He was nervous, palms damp. 

He wanted to reach across the backseat and hold her hand, to hear and make sure. 

She still hadn’t touched him though. 

He hadn’t slept a wink after he left her. His chest tight as he thought about what could have been. Why would she ever want to be with him, a monster, for any other reason than her protection?”

“Yes, I remember. I will shake his hand, you will distract him and try to make him hold my hand for as long as possible. I’ll then step back and grab your hand to let you know what I heard.”

“You need to ensure that you do not react to his touch, no matter what you see. If he is double crossing me, the element of surprise will be crucial for me.”

“Red. I know” she said, exasperated. 

They finally pulled into a low-lit parking garage. “Why here? Parking garages are security nightmares.”

It was Dembe who answered “I know.” from the front.

“We’ve always met here. He started out as a client, but then proved himself useful by making me millions of dollars in the gun running business. After you let go of his hand, move  
back to me immediately. Remember our cover.” 

With yet another reminder, he kissed her soundly on the lips, waited for Dembe to open his door, and made his way around the car to open hers.

There were four men with automatic weapons trained on them. One man in the middle was unarmed. 

Scanning the parking lot under the guise of stretching, she didn’t spot anyone else, but that meant nothing. 

*****

Their target was handsome. Tall, broad shouldered, square jaw. He could have been a model he was so gorgeous. Blond hair and blue eyes, he was textbook perfection. 

Liz didn’t go for perfect, she tried to go for good people, with no criminal history. 

Red harrumphed. Oh, they were holding hands again. Whoops. 

They were both trying to shield their thoughts from one another. Red was obviously more successful in his efforts.

She likes the thought of him being jealous. 

Red plasters on a huge grin and boisterously says “Bradley! It’s been a coon’s age. You are looking entirely too attractive, as per usual.”

Bradley smiled at Red, but his eyes were dead. 

He kept looking at Liz as if she was going to be her next meal. 

That didn’t go unnoticed by Red, as he was re-thinking the wisdom of bringing her here. 

If dear Bradley didn’t stop looking at his Lizzie, his body would soon match his eyes. 

Red and Bradley shook hands briefly. 

Bradley was quick to dismiss Red with a quick hello. He then turned his full attention at Lizzie, leering openly at her.

Red fought the urge to snatch her hand back as she let go of his hand in order to shake Bradley’s.

*****

“How nice to meet you, sir. Raymond has told me what a valuable friend you are.” 

His emotional grid was empty. Whatever he was conveying was a complete fallacy. 

This was a bad man. Whatever wrongs that Raymond Reddington has done pales in comparison to what this man has done.

Countless rapes and murders. 

Red distracts him by beginning to talk about their business dealings. 

Bradley is just distracted enough to think of his plans for them.

She can’t stop herself from looking back at Red in horror as she realizes that they aren’t going to make it out of this parking garage alive.

 

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation time. Red, Liz, and Dembe are captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Disclaimed as always.

Lizzie attempted to calm herself and school her features. 

She nods and tries to smile at Bradley, but she must not have been convincing because his grip tightens on her hand. 

Bradley moves closer, but he is met head-on by Red.

Red’s voice was low and dripping with malice “I’m sorry Bradley, but my Lizzie is not a share-toy. However, we can head back to my hotel and I know this lovely escort that can   
meet us there. She was a contortionist in a French circus. I promise you she will have you speaking in tongues before she finishes with you.”

Red was successful in diffusing the situation. Bradley lets go of Lizzie’s hand and takes a step back. 

“I’m sorry, I am an accountant. I don’t get out much to see other people.” Liz says to try and explain her awkward reaction. 

Bradley smiled, but it had no warmth in it.

Lizzie reached for Red’s hand and was immediately assaulted with his worry for her. He may act like a professional for Bradley, but he wasn’t so adept at hiding those feelings from her.

She couldn’t think about Red and his worry. She had to think of Bradley and his plans for them.

He knew who she was. Maybe not about her curse, but about her and Red working together. He knew about the fulcrum. He was sent to get it, no matter what he had to do to persuade them to give it up.

Images of her and Red, tied in a windowless room. Her, alone and tied to a bed, naked. Blood caked on her body. 

Bradley had a very active imagination. And he was a sadist to boot. Yay, not. 

They were outgunned. Outmanned. Lizzie was armed, but who knows if she could even hit whatever she was shooting at. 

She was a thief, not an assassin.

*****

Well that complicates matters. Red thought while trying to think of a way to save Lizzie. There were too many guns, too open of a space. 

They would have to allow Bradley to take them.

Their only hope lay in escaping during transport. From what Lizzie showed him, once they arrived at whatever facility Bradley would hold them at, they would have very little chance of leaving alive. 

Red brought his hand up to toy with his ear. The signal to alert Dembe of trouble. 

Dembe tensed beside them, but Bradley spoke before Red could.

However, it wasn’t Red he addressed.

“I understand that work can be consuming of one’s personal life. You should work for me instead of Red, I’ll have you in bed early every night.”

Bradley was a rather small fish to be committing such egregious sins in the criminal world. 

No one recruited from the Concierge of Crime, especially while he was standing in front of him. 

If Lizzie wasn’t with him, he’d but a bullet in between his eyes, just on principle, no matter how badly they were out-gunned. He’d survived worse.

But she was with him and he would do anything, even let himself be captured for her. 

He told Lizzie via the link that they would be taken and to not fight or provoke Bradley in any way.

“I don’t have time for these games. I came to find out about the next shipment. I have investors eager for a cut of our lucrative business.” Red’s tone conveyed his fraying patience. 

He turned and tried to lead Lizzie to their vehicle, but paused at the cocking of multiple guns behind them.

“Oh, I don’t think so Red. Your usefulness has reached an end. I’ll get the girl and your empire, all while you rot away, eagerly spilling your secrets for a chance of a respite from   
the torture.”

“We’ll see.” Was all Red would say in reply. 

They all turned as one back to Bradley. His men surrounded them from behind, cuffing their hands behind their backs. Patting them down and taking their phones, wallets, and   
weapons.

*****

They were marched to the far end of the parking lot to a small box truck. 

Red tried to remain close, shielding her. Better Bradley’s attention be on him, than her. He brushed up against her side, hoping to make contact so he could reassure her. She had to be terrified. 

Bradley’s thoughts were grotesque, but he would die before he would let them come to pass.

 

Looking at her though, she was surprisingly serene. She was nowhere near as afraid as she was when she shook Bradley’s hand.

He caught Dembe’s eye, making sure he was on the lookout and to protect Lizzie at all costs. 

They had both been tortured before. 

He couldn’t stand it if something happened to her. It would be entirely his fault. He brought her to this meeting. 

They were unceremoniously shoved into the back of the box truck and locked inside. Their cuffs were chained to the wall farthest from the door. 

Things were not going well. 

He moved towards Lizzie and nuzzled her face. She looked into his eyes and was grinning. 

“Oh, you are a clever girl.”

 

*****

Lizzie wasn’t worried about being cuffed and thrown into the back of a truck. In fact, she couldn’t wait for it. 

Her bracelet had a hidden universal hand-cuff key and her rings had a hacksaw and her lock pick tools in them. 

The internet was a glorious place. Scary, but glorious.

She was out of her cuffs before the truck even began to move.

She was unchained and had Red and Dembe free in a matter of minutes. 

“As a safeguard, all box truck manufactured after 1985 have a locking mechanism that can be released from the inside. It was a federal mandate after a series of kidnappings   
throughout the south. This is a fairly new truck. We should have ourselves out of here very soon.”

Red was looking at her in awe. Even Dembe looked suitably impressed with her knowledge and skills. 

She pointed to her chest.

“I’m a thief, escape routes are totally my thing. I am not totally helpless.”

“I never thought you were helpless Lizzie.” He was starting to frown. 

The truck was making a lot of turns, probably trying to get them to lose their bearings.

No one makes that many left turns. 

Dembe had the door open a crack to make sure there wasn’t another vehicle following them.

“We have been taken by amateurs. No one is following. We will have to jump for it.”

The truck was going alarmingly fast.

She took Red’s hand.

“No, Lizzie, it would not be easier to stay and take your chances with Bradley.” Yep, full frown now. 

“If you don’t like them, you could always let go of me and then you won’t have to deal with my ‘crazy-ass’ thoughts, as you put it.”

Apparently being kidnapped put her in a sassy mood. 

“Alright, let’s take our leave of this place. We could be almost to our destination.”

Dembe had the door up halfway. He slowly raised it as to not gain the attention of their hosts. 

The road was gravel. This is going to take off some layers…

“We can go together and I can cushion your fall.”

She looked at him in horror. “That answer is always going to be no. You’ve already lost a few layers because of me. You won’t be repeating it.” 

They made plans to leap to the side of the road in hopes that the grass would break their fall. 

Dembe jumped first with Red and Lizzie, holding hands following soon after.

******

They rolled, rattling their bones, scraping their skin and clothing. 

It had rained recently, so the ground was soft. They were covered in mud, but that was just fine. 

“Who’s going to call for help?” He asked. 

He said it jokingly, to lighten the mood, but Lizzie replied, “I can, or you can. You probably have more contacts though.”

“What are you talking about, Lizzie.”

“I have a phone.” She then pulled an old flip phone, probably a burner cell, out of her bra from between her breasts.

Red tipped back his head and laughed, Dembe joining him. 

“Sweetheart, I was regretting bringing you along because of the danger it put you in. Now, you’ve not only freed us, but you got a phone passed the guards. I am amazed at your   
resourcefulness. I’m afraid without you, Dembe and I would have been out of luck.”

They moved away from the road to the cover of trees nearby.

“No signal” “Well, I guess we will be taking the scenic route back and hope for a signal along the way. We can’t travel the road or they will find us for sure. They may already know we are missing.” 

She handed the phone to Red, who passed it on to Dembe to be in charge of.

Red took her hand and thought of all the things that he didn’t say out loud. 

How proud of her and impressed with her amazing skills he was. How he was so relieved that they got away.

She didn’t realize that they had stopped, just staring at each other while they communicated.

Until Dembe interrupted with “We need to move. They have come back for us.”

 

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red, Liz, and Dembe find civilization. Red and Lizzie make a revelation about their connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had no idea that the website wasn't formatting like it should, so hopefully I've fixed the issue. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!  
> Disclaimed as usual. Own nothing. Make no money.

They moved quickly into a more dense area of woods and Lizzie held on to Red’s hand as if her life depended on it.

In a way it did. She was not an outdoors kind of girl. She was definitely a ‘city’ kind of girl. If she were left alone, she would get lost and it’s not like she could hunt of navigate with the trees or stars or whatever the hell-

Red’s quiet, huffing chuckle seems wildly out of place in their current situation. Until she felt his amusement…at her.

It was quite infuriating. Time to put their link to good use.

_I don’t appreciate you laughing at me. I’m scared. I may be captured and maimed or killed tonight. I’m allowed to think whatever I choose to without having to deal with you thinking I’m funny or…cute. Stop!_

_Sweetheart, I can’t help it. You know I would move heaven and earth to keep you safe. You certainly should know that I would never allow you to be captured by Bradley._

They came to a creek and beyond the creek were large rock formations.

Dembe looked back at them “We’ll have to cross.”

_Oh, yay. Not._

Dembe took the lead with Red putting her between them. The water was about waist deep and the current was pretty strong. Lizzie was thankful that Red held on to her. If he hadn’t, she probably would have gone under at least a few times.

Wet, chilly, and frightened, she was ready for this to be over.

They had no weapons, no vehicle. Their only option was to run.

*****

Hours later, Lizzie knew she didn’t have much left in her. Her thighs were burning, quivering with the continued strain of their running hike through the rough terrain.

She thought that they should move towards civilization, but Red disabused her of that notion.

_Bradley and his men are all ‘city’. They have everything they need to take us out. Our only advantage lies in the unfamiliar territory._

She was slowing them down. It was that simple. They either needed to get to their destination quickly, as in a half an hour ago, or they needed to leave her behind and come back for her later.

_Abso-fucking-lutely not going to happen._

Well it seems that Red has vetoed the latter option.

He was not faring well either. But she had yet to hear a complaint either voiced, or thought come from him.

His breaths huffed out while a sheen of sweat coated him.

All he was thinking of was getting her to safety. He wouldn’t allow himself the luxury of even thinking of himself until that goal had been achieved.

_Red, we need to find water. We’ve been moving too fast for too long. Not even Dembe will be able to go much longer._

_Sweetheart, it won’t be but a few more miles until we reach the next town. We will make a phone call and the cavalry will be there to rescue us very soon. You have been so wonderful and brave, I just need you to hold on a little while longer. We can take a short break-_

_No, if I stop, my muscles are going to cramp up so badly, that I won’t be able to move again._

_I’m so sorry I got you into this. It’s inexcusable and you can be sure that greater caution will be exercised in the future._

_Red, you do realize that without me you never would have been freed to begin with, don’t you?_

_Today yes, but had you not come to begin with, Bradley never would have made the attempt._

Agreeing to disagree at that point, Lizzie hugged his side lightly and let him know she didn’t have the energy to argue.

*****

When Lizzie finally spotted buildings in the distance, she wanted to sob.

She had spent the rest of their journey alternating her thoughts from praying for death and planning what she was going to do when they reached civilization.

_Break into a bakery, steal all the food and water. To hell with a phone. Sustenance first._

Red again huffed out laughter, which caught Dembe’s attention.

“You two are having way too much fun back there.”

Red’s breathless reply of “Oh you know me, I’m always a barrel of monkeys.”

These men were too much.

As awful as their trek had been, as scared as she was of being caught by Bradley, a bear, or god knows what else, she was glad for this adventure.

Red was so patient with her numerous stumbles, her mental bitching and freak-outs.

He probably thought her insane at this point.

_No more than the rest of us._

His mind, so thoroughly enmeshed with hers at this point, was something she hardly even felt. The colorful tint of his emotions and thoughts were harmonious with her own.

They just were there. And she could think of nothing better.

He was just as miserable as she by the time they reached the town.

Most of the business were dark. This town didn’t even look like it had a stoplight.

_Great, we have arrived…in Mayberry._

_I assure you, it has all we need._

“Dembe, we should stay to the outskirts. That automobile shop should suit our needs nicely.”

“No, we need the bakery, I’m starving.”

As if she hadn’t spoken, Dembe and Red turned towards the building.

Once they reached the back entrance, they turned as one and looked at her expectantly.

“Ugh, seriously? You are both criminals. You could do it just as well as I can.”

Red’s gravelly tone made her shiver. “But sweetheart, you are so much faster, more graceful. You are a true master at locks.” _And watching you is incredibly arousing._

“You are working me. Don’t think I don’t know that you are just turning that charm on me.”

With shaky hands, she pulled a hair pin out of her hair, let go of Red, and picked the lock.

She opened the door, but was pulled behind Red as Dembe led the way inside of the building.

It was endearing really, how cautious they were.

They checked all of the rooms and split up to their respective prioritized destinations.

Lizzie’s was the break room. Red moved for the office looking for a telephone. Dembe went towards the shop, probably looking for weapons of some sort.

The employee’s fridge was empty of nothing but a Styrofoam container that was a petri dish of disgusting. She was not anywhere hungry enough to consume food with something growing on it.

As she had no money for the vending machine, she ended up in the office with Red to check if any employees had thought to leave spare change for a girl in need of a candy bar.

Red was finishing up a phone call, his back to her. He looked tense, unhappy, and she had yet to even look at her face.

She was across the room from him rifling through drawers when she heard a _Fuck_ coming from his direction.

“What?”

Red turned around, face wary. “What? I didn’t say anything?”

“Yes you did. I heard it. Plain as day.”

His eyes narrowed. “I said nothing out loud. You can hear me when we are not touching?”

“I’m getting nothing now, I have no idea what’s going on. I was looking down and you were facing away. I genuinely thought I heard you say something out loud.”

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Look at him, he thinks I’m a freak._

Although he had yet to say anything, his facial expression smoothed out.

“I’m not upset, I was just surprised. It appears, we are far more connected than we thought. I don’t think you are a freak, I hear you too. I’m no expert, but maybe strong emotion allows us to project thoughts to each other without having to touch. Our minds now know the ‘frequency’ of the other’s, maybe that helps. I don’t know, but it can be used to our advantage.”

Standing frozen, she knew she looked ridiculous in her shock. They don’t have to be touching. This was both the most amazing and terrifying development of their link.

What if they separated and it wasn’t broken? What if he were one day checking out a woman, or god forbid, having sex with her and she had to ‘hear’ all of it?

She would travel to the farthest reaches of the planet to avoid that hell on earth.

“Lizzie. Calm down. I’m a little offended that instead of being happy at finding more irrefutable evidence that we were made for each other, you are immediately jumping to the conclusions that I will one day have sex with another woman. Clearly, I am more emotionally vested in our partnership than you.”

His outrage, though probably warranted, was slightly more dramatic, showier than what would be expected of an outraged lover.

_He’s hiding something._

Moving towards him she spoke low, but with conviction. “Make no mistake Raymond Reddington. I am all in. I was simply thinking that a man with your past with women, would certainly want a future of the same.”

She reached him and cupped his cheek in her hand. “I just worry that my lack of sophistication will hinder my long-term appeal in your eyes… Now that we have the drama portion of the evening completed, tell me what’s wrong.”

He started to answer, but was interrupted by Dembe walking in carrying two huge wrenches, one smaller one, and a multitude of other odds and ends.

“Oh good, Dembe found weapons. We may need them because we are on our own for a while.”

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for sticking with me! I'll try to have the previous chapters fixed soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red, Dembe, and Liz run into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but more to come tomorrow.  
> Disclaimed, as usual.

Lizzie backed away from Red, more in disbelief than anything else. “What do you mean weapons? As in we will bludgeon them to death? Because I doubt my ability to bludgeon anything. At all. Also, bludgeoning implies close quarters fighting, and as a man would have a greater reach, my chances of actually succeeding in said bludgeoning would be greatly diminished.”

Red closed the distance she created between them and took her hands.

Her anxiety made him feel nauseous, but he fought to keep his reaction from her.

_Lizzie, there’s no way we would leave you to ‘bludgeon’ anyone, as you put it. They are merely a precaution to prevent us from being helpless in the event someone finds us here. The chances are insignificant._

“Dembe, I believe our Lizzie needs some reassurance that we won’t allow her to fend for herself.”

_Geeze, Red, stop. I’m not asking for protection, I just wanted to convey that I don’t think I can bash someone’s skull in._

Dembe walked up to them, laying the multiple weapons on a nearby desk.

“Liz, I would give my life for yours. You are my brother’s life-mate. A rare find to be treasured and protected at all costs. As I would give my life for his, yours is no less important. It is actually more so, because his life would be meaningless without you beside him. He deserves all the happiness in the world, and that means you.”

His words were beautiful. He may not speak much, but when he does, his words have a profound meaning.

“Um, wow. Uh, Dembe that was…very deep, but you should in no way feel obligated to, uh, you know, give your life…”

_Holy hell this is awkward, Red. You didn’t order him to put my life above his own, did you?!_

His hands contracted slightly on hers, but his face did not change from concern.

Red’s emotional grid was overflowing with love, affection, and pride. In that moment, it was directed towards Dembe. He was proud of Dembe for caring for her because she was important to Red.

“Enough of this. Thank you Dembe for bringing me the tools I need to get what I want. I will not maim a human, but I am certainly fine with annihilating the vending machine.”

*****

Their bellies were filled to the brim with junk food and soda pop.

Red observed Lizzie from his seat next to her. She was still nibbling on chips, so he didn’t want to interrupt her binging with his neediness.

He hadn’t heard one of her thoughts in a while. His theory was that it was extreme stress that brought upon the seemingly random ability to hear each other without physical contact.

Dembe had found a deck of cards and was playing blackjack with Lizzie.

She was adorable. She suggested poker, but changed her mind, when she realized that she wanted to cheat, but would have to touch Dembe again.

He knew the memories of Dembe’s past would haunt her for a long time to come.

They haunted him, and he never witnessed the extreme cruelty, only had found poor Dembe when they were done with him and left him to die.

Months after Dembe had joined him, he finally trusted him enough to open up about his time as a slave.

He was so very glad that Dembe trusted him, but he could have lived a thousand lifetimes without knowing. No one, especially a child, should have to endure what Dembe had in his young life.

Any slice of happiness in life, Dembe more than deserved. However, he had eschewed living a traditional life after University, choosing instead to travel the world with Red, becoming more than mentor and pupil.

They were brothers with unfathomable loyalty, transcending any mere friendship.

Seeing Dembe smile with genuine happiness was a balm to his soul.

Once he felt Lizzie’s connection, he was worried that Dembe would be hesitant to open up to her.

His loves of the past have been met with nothing but stony silence.

Happy that the two most important people in his life were getting along so well, he told her story after story about their travels. Dembe chimed in to add some hilarious highlights from his point of view.

Finding Red handcuffed to a Donkey in Mexico made Lizzie laugh so hard she could barely breathe.

It was so endearing, so infectious that the men couldn’t help but join in.

Unfortunately, their laughter was interrupted by the shining of headlights through the bay doors in the next room.

They quieted immediately, Dembe moving to the doorway to get a better look at the situation.

HE looked back at Red, his face a grim mask of determination.

Someone was there.

 

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for taking the time to read. You guys are the best!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red hides Lizzie away, trying to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this story! Lizzington Shippers are the best ever!   
> Disclaimed, as usual.

Dembe, moved into a crouch by the back entrance where their adversaries parked.

Red took Lizzie by the hand and practically pulled her through the offices and the garage bays on the far end of the building to the bathrooms.

_Keep this door locked no matter what you hear. Don’t open the door for anyone but Dembe or I._

He crushed her to him, kissed her forehead, and breathed in her scent in a manner that was too much like a good-bye, rather than a see you soon.

_Red, please don’t leave me, what if you get hurt. We should run, not fight. We can leave, get Dembe, and break into a different building._

She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. Hating that he was going to leave her for any length of time.

_Sweetheart, don’t worry about us, we’ve had much worse over the years. I promise that nothing will happen to you._

Head back, looking into his eyes, tears gathered and threatened to fall.

_Don’t be an ass. You know it’s not me I’m worried about._

His lips met hers in a fury of love and worry, he was thinking of them on a beach, far away from this place. The future he created was a wonderful one, but her anxiety didn’t lesson.

And then he was gone without a word, locking the door before he shut it.

 

 

He heard her _I love you,_ even before she had the thought. Her worry and love was a tangible thing in that bathroom. It thickened the air almost oppressively as he held her.

She was strong though, and now that he heard the word confirming her love, he had more to fight for than ever before.

Finding the love and connection such as theirs was nothing to take for granted.

 

*****

 

He walked through the first set of garages, the break room, offices, and finally reached the second set of garages. Red caught up to Dembe, waiting at the back door, but as of yet, no one had attempted to breach the premises.

There were at least 3 men that they could hear speaking. Their voices were too low, but he did hear snippets of ‘the girl’, ‘city hall’, and ‘the boss’.

So it was about Lizzie. Well. That wouldn’t be happening. What the hell did City Hall have to do with anything?

When they finally entered, it wasn’t through the door, it was through the garage bay furthest from their position by the back entrance.

Did business owners in this god forsaken town not believe in locking their damned businesses?

They hurried to the bay, ducking low so they wouldn’t be spotted through the row of windows at shoulder level.

It was three against two, they had the element of surprise, but unfortunately, he and Dembe had literally brought wrenches to a gun fight.

Dembe threw a wrench with the power of a star pitcher, straight into the first man’s head. Knocking him out cold, even Red was surprised at Dembe’s ferocity.

The two men that followed both received the same from Dembe, but neither blows landed on the head. Seeing their comrade easily taken down gave the men warning to duck.

Before either of the men could get shots off, Red and Dembe engaged them, full on.

It would be harder to get a shot off if they were dodging having their skulls crushed in and wrestling.

In theory.

Dembe quickly took his opponent to the ground, beating him until he no longer moved or made a sound.

Red was having an issue finishing his off because the man was a damned giant. Easily 6’4”, 250lbs.

He was going to take one hell of a beating if Dembe didn’t come help. How the hell did he draw the short straw for taking down Andre the Giant?

A scream from the other side of the building had him freezing.

_Fuck. Lizzie!_

His pause cost him dearly as a bullet ripped into his arm.

He didn’t even feel the pain, but soon realized that along with the horrific fear Lizzie was projecting, she could feel his injury to his arm.

Dembe tackled the man and left him to lay on the ground. He walked around the back of him and swung at the back of his head, the wrench left a dent that would make Babe Ruth proud.

Dembe ran to him, but he just pushed him away. “Lizzie, we have to go to her. They have her.”

Grabbing the guns of their opponents, they tried to move cautiously, but knew time was of the essence.

They made it through the offices and break room, but met a barrage of bullets as they tried to enter the room.

No way were they going to make it to her without ending up full of lead.

“Raymond. Our only hope is to go out the back door and try to head them off.”

Red grabbed a few tools he had gathered earlier for an emergency.

This certainly qualified.

Red could barely see. He tried to project to Lizzie that they were coming and to not be afraid, but her fear was overwhelming. She was going to hyperventilate and blackout. There were spots in his vision as if he were about to do the same.

_It’s Bradley….there’s just him and the driver…van…ouch!_

His neck stung. He put his hand up to smack at his neck. It felt as if something bit him.

It wasn’t him. Lizzie.

They reached the front of the building to see a white van, no plates tearing off down the street.

_Lizzie! Talk to me baby, what do you see?! I need to know so I can find you._

There was no reply. The sting. They must have injected her with something.

He looked for the nearest vehicle. Looks like grand theft auto would be added to the list of activities tonight.

They avoided the cars near the Auto Shop. Who knew if those were even reliable vehicles.

A block away, in the direction the van took off in, they came across an older model car. Perfect.

“This will have to be fast, Raymond. Someone will hear the glass.”

They tried the doors, but they were locked. Glancing at the house, all was dark. Lace curtains covering each of the windows.

“Dembe, what are the chances that the only vehicle appropriate to steal is a paranoid spinster?”

Dembe didn’t reply to his rhetorical question.

Dembe already had his shirt off and wrapped around his hand. He broke the glass in a single blow.

Uncaring of the glass, Red immediately took the wire cutters from the garage out of his pocket, tore apart the steering column, and bypassed the electrical circuits.

The car started immediately. He reached across the car and unlocked the door for Dembe.

They had no time for a Chinese fire drill. They had to go in the same direction as the van.

He missed her presence in his mind. He tried, unsuccessfully to not worry so much and stay calm. The last thing that Lizzie needed to feel when she came to was his feelings.

He’s more than positive she will have more than enough of her own to handle.

 

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz meets her captors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being wonderful and following the story.   
> Disclaimed. I own nothing and make no money.

When Lizzie came to, it was gradual. She could hear her surroundings, but couldn’t yet open her eyes.

She knew that tears were leaking out of the corners as she tried to call for Raymond in her head, but heard nothing.

Just an empty void that highlighted how truly alone she was right now.

They were no longer traveling. She was laying on a thin cushion on the floor. There were voices coming from above her. Thankfully, Bradley wasn’t one of them.

She must have made a noise, because the conversation abruptly stopped.

“Looks like Sleeping Beauty is done napping.”

Her captor that spoke, leaned down close enough that she could feel his body heat. He smelled putrid.

She didn’t want to even attempt to open her eyes if he looked anything like he smelled.

She tried to regulate her breathing to buy herself more time, but her eyes snapped open as he ran his hand over her body, squeezing her breast painfully.

She couldn’t hold in her gasp of pain.

“Come on girl, wake up, it’s time for fun.”

*****

Red was going to vomit.

They had just met up with their back-up team for supplies and a new vehicle when Red finally felt something.

Just a flash of fear and pain as Lizzie was violated was more than he could stand.

It only lasted a moment, but it was a moment he would never forget.

“Dembe, pull over.”

He opened his door and heaved onto the pavement. After vomiting what little stomach contents he had, he returned to the vehicle to Dembe and a waiting bottle of water.

“Thank you, Dembe. Dear god…we have to find her.”

“Raymond, we are doing everything in our power to get to her as soon as possible. We have a list of properties that Bradley is known to use for warehouses. We have several teams checking them out. We are on our way to the site his last shipment of guns was held. We should be there in an hour or so.”

Red’s voice was so low and broken that Dembe had a hard time hearing him.

“Lizzie doesn’t have that much time left.” When Raymond turned to look at him, tears were clearly gathered in his eyes.

Dembe was on the phone immediately, trying to make the wheels grind faster. He could only hope that they were successful in saving her.

If not, he had a gut feeling that Raymond would not hesitate to follow Elizabeth Keen into the afterlife.

*****

“Exactly what do you think you are doing, Johnson? I told you to watch her and let me know when she woke up, not touch my property.”

Her eyes were open, but when she tried to turn her head she couldn’t manage more than a slight twitch. She tried to reach Raymond, but

_It has to be the drugs. I’m scared shitless, and according to Red’s theory, I should be projecting like crazy._

Her worst nightmares were confirmed when Bradley entered her line of sight, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“Elizabeth Keen, you have been on my radar since you entered Red Reddington’s notice. You see, the man that he paid to find you was being paid by me as well. I had heard stories and rumors about your ‘sight’ and couldn’t wait to use them for myself. We could rule the world together. Do yourself a favor and don’t be difficult.”

With his warning, he touched her face. He was hoping for her to step out of line.

Trying reverse psychology, like she was a child.

He wanted a reason to punish her.

She knew his secret. He couldn’t even get it up without a woman resisting him.

Looks like she will have to become the greatest actress in existence and keep him from knowing how absolutely sickened she was by him.

“Oh, Bradley, I think your proposition sounds…titillating. I can’t wait to hear more about it.” She told him breathlessly, as if aroused by the very thought of him.

His eyes squinted, searching for signs of deception he asked “What type of game do you think I am?”

Still panting, “No fool, Bradley. You are an extremely powerful man and I find that more exciting than you will ever know.”

By ignoring his earlier statement acknowledging her curse and pretending to find him attractive, she hopes to distract him enough to find either a way out, or give Red time to find her or something, anything to keep him from touching her.

“I will admit that I am a little disappointed that you aren’t showing a little resistance, but I suppose that will work better for us in the long run. Can’t travel the world with you trying to escape the entire time. Even I would get tired of beating you. I do so hate to travel with a physician.”

His words were spoken with a smile, but she knew that he meant every word.

She looked around the room as much as she could and noticed that they were in a warehouse of some sort. There was a salty smell combined with fuel. They may be by the docks.

She kept screaming for Red the whole time, trying to find the familiar neuropathway that she had traveled so recently.

Still no answer. No sliver of emotion.

She thought she felt him earlier, but it was so fast and she was so scared it could have been her mind coping with being hurt.

Her wandering eye must have been noticeable because Bradley was quick to comment on it.

“If you are hoping that people are nearby, you will be very disappointed. You, my men, and I are the only people around for miles. We will have moved before anyone comes near this warehouse.”

She drew in a deep breath and smiled. “Just curious. This place just seems a little…beneath you. You seemed classier.” She let disdain color her tone in hopes of him defending his choice and divulging more information.

“A shipping warehouse is the perfect location, my dear. Our means of leaving are not limited to roadways as they would be if we were further inland. This warehouse is mine through several shell corporations and operated by a particularly twisted carpenter. He builds my special double walled crates that I utilize to transport guns and girls.”

He was chatty, so very sure of himself that he could think of no one thwarting his plans. Therein lied his downfall.

“I am going to leave you until the drugs wear off. It’s no fun playing with someone who is too numb to feel the pain.”

_Well hell._ Here she thought that Bradley had started to trust her. A door shut behind his departure, followed by the clear snapping sound of a lock.

No matter. Being alone gave her ample opportunity to test the waters and try to move. That’s all she needs and she’s gone. Red might not be able to help her, but she sure as shit could help herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again and please feel free to let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz tries to find a way to help herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimed, as always.   
> Thanks for being awesome and taking the time to read!

Liz waited until Bradley had been gone a few minutes, his footsteps echoing away from the room where she was being held.

Thank goodness that the guard hadn’t come back in.

Testing her limbs, she could move her head and her arms. Kind of. She could feel them, but fine motor control was difficult.

In theory, if she could get her adrenaline flowing, her heart pumping faster would cause the medication to wear off faster, but she was no doctor. For all she knew she was scaring the shit out of herself for no reason.

She had calmed herself earlier, now she needed to draw on that fear.

Everything that had happened to her, being taken away from Raymond, waking up to a man intent on raping her, being in the hands of a man that has repeatedly tortured and later killed dozens of women.

Her breath quickened. Her pulse raced. She tried moving with everything that she had.

She was on a narrow metal table. Too high up to be a cot.

She had no idea how much time had passed. She was making progress but it was too slow.

She no longer had to think very hard to be terrified.

She could move her head and arms, but her legs were still a no-show.

She tried propping herself up into a sitting position, but ended up flopping on to the ground in her efforts.

She couldn’t hold back her cry as she fell. She immediately slapped her hand over her mouth to hold in her screams.

The pain was intense. At least now she knew she had feeling, but was just paralyzed somehow.

Laying in an awkward heap on the floor, she just stayed there.

She needed to figure something out, one of her captors had to have heard her fall.

Looking around, the table she was on contained built-in cabinets and drawers. She couldn’t really move to see in them, but she opened one slightly and ran her hand along the inside.

It was full of tools of some kind. _Yes!_

She felt around and lifted various object into her line of sight, finally settling on a scalpel for one hand and a small metal hammer of some kind in the other.

She tucked her arms close to her body to conceal the weapons and waited.

 

*****

 

Red was certain he was going insane. He still couldn’t communicate with Lizzie and he was mad with rage and fear for her. They were almost to the warehouse.

His people had all reported back from their respective locations. Lizzie was nowhere to be found. If the warehouse turned out to be a dead end, they would be back at square one.

That was unacceptable. She absolutely had to be there.

He felt twinges of fear, but after that first jolt of pain, he had yet to feel anything substantial through their connection.

It was extremely disconcerting. To be so completely part of something and then have that half of you ripped away was traumatic, even after being involved with her for so little time.

When Dembe pulled up to the warehouse, he knew they were in the right spot. The van that had taken Lizzie was right there, sticking out of the far side of the building.

“Pull around, Dembe. We don’t want to tip them off too soon. There has to be another entrance.”

They pulled around back, and sure enough, there was a back entrance, but there was also another vehicle.

They’d have to take their chances on an assumption, because the closer they got to the warehouse, the stronger he could feel Lizzie. She was terrified.

“Dembe, we have to move, now.”

_Lizzie, sweetheart, we are coming for you right now. I don’t know if you can hear me, but please hold on, tell me about the room where you are being held._

He could still feel her fear, was almost breathless with his own, but no thoughts broke through the void.

As Dembe broke through the door, Red stumbled against the frame of the door as a pain so intense he could barely stay conscious swept over him.

Everyone in this building just had their death warrants signed.

Gun drawn, Red pushed himself away from the frame and rasped out “Kill everyone.”

*****

Liz started as her door smashed against the wall.

“Oh baby girl, looks like you got yourself into a little bit of a predicament.”

_Damn, smelly pervert._ She tried once again to move her legs, but she just couldn’t.

She clenched her eyes shut, tears running into her hair.

He leaned over her body, one arm on either side of her torso.

She could feel his breath on her face as she struggled to stay calm.

She swallowed bile as he licked her cheek, then she struck.

She brought her left hand up and stabbed him in the neck with the scalpel while her right arm swung out and up to hit him in the head with the hammer.

One of her hits must have been a direct hit. She had to turn her head as blood spilled all over her.

He collapsed on top of her, crushing her with his weight. He wasn’t moving, the only sounds the gurgling gushing of his blood as it flowed from his body.

She struggled to move him off of her, but stopped as she heard shouting and gunfire in the building.

He was here. She felt for him, but was too foggy to be able to be able to pinpoint any feelings of his.

Hopefully it was Red, but whoever is here, if they were Swiss-cheesing Bradley and friends, then they were ok with her.

She tried to twist and turn from underneath smelly man, but she just didn’t have the motor control yet.

So she waited eyes closed, screaming for Red through her thoughts, hoping he could hear her.

 

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think:)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red finds Lizzie, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimed, as always. Thanks for being so awesome!

There were four men total who would be riding the ferry to hell tonight.

Red was so enraged, he led the way through the facility. Every person dead before they ever knew he was present.

He could finally hear her, screaming for him. He tried to answer, but if she heard, she gave no indication.

Bradley himself earned 3 bullets, just because he was a monster and needed put down.

He would have liked to draw it out, but Lizzie was his one and only priority right now.

Down a corridor, the last door to be checked, he rounded the corner and died a thousand deaths.

There was a man on top of her. Her entire torso and head were covered in blood. Her eyes closed, her body still. The blood pooled beneath her, running into a drain across the room.

‘Lizzie! Oh, God. I’m so sorry. Hold on, we will get you to help.” His logical mind knew that all that blood meant certain death but he refused to believe that he didn’t make it to her in time.

He fell to his knees, ripping the man off of her. If he wasn’t already dead, he would have filled him with bullets.

Ash the weight was removed, she gasped, her eyes snapping open, but they were wild, unseeing.

She held her hand in front of her face, clutching a bloody scalpel.

He grabbed her wrist so she wouldn’t accidentally hurt herself or him and her mind immediately opened up to him, but something was wrong.

Her thoughts were jumbled and disjointed. She had to be in shock.

He grabbed her chin to get her to focus on his face.

“Lizzie, it’s me, you are safe, I’m here. You need to tell me or direct me to where you are hurt. I have to stop the bleeding….Dembe! We need the med kit.”

Dembe took off running while Red ran his hands all over Lizzie’s neck and head. There was so much blood. He couldn’t see anything.

It was increasingly hard to stay calm and reassure her when he was terrified that she was dying in his arms.

“Raymond?”

“Yes, it’s me. I’m here. Help is coming. Just stay calm.”

She finally looked him in the eye, but her thoughts were still unclear.

“It’s not me, drugs, he’s dead. I killed him.”

Her words didn’t make any sense, but he pieced it together.

He wouldn’t breathe easy until Dembe returned with the med kit and he could wipe blood away.

“Come here, I need to hold you.”

She moved her arms, wrapping them around his neck, but couldn’t manage more.

“Red, I can’t move my legs.”

“Oh sweetheart, what did they do to you?”

His mind racing, thinking of the best specialist’s money could buy, nurses to care for her.

He pulled her into his arms, cradling her so close, as if he could heal her with his touch.

That is how Dembe found them.

“We need to get the blood off of her and check for injuries. We need Kaplan. She has spinal damage of some kind. She says she can’t move her legs, but she couldn’t manage anything from the chest down.”

Dembe ripped the supply bag open, finding a bottle of saline wash and gauze, and immediately got to work.

“No, drugs, not spine.”

“They drugged you?! I need you to think of everything that happened. Concentrate as hard as you can.”

Her thoughts were still a jumbled mess as she tried to remember the events of the day.

His relief is palpable, shoulders relaxing as he realized that she wasn’t as injured as he thought.

Hopefully, she didn’t hurt herself in the fall, but they wouldn’t know for sure until whatever they injected her with wore off.

“It’s was just the drugs. She shouldn’t have any injuries as far as she can tell. Let’s get the worst of it off of her and get the hell out of here.”

*****

Liz had never felt so loved, so cherished in her entire life.

Earlier, Red had acquired a safe house about forty-five minutes from the warehouse. Mr. Kaplan had met them there and gave her a thorough examination to make sure that she had no lasting injuries.

She will never forget the look on Raymond’s face when Mr. Kaplan asked if she needed an internal examination.

She couldn’t stand to see such rage and grief cross his features ever again.

She shook her head vigorously, but Red could feel her fear.

“Don’t be afraid. You’ve done nothing wrong. You need to tell Mr. Kaplan if there is a problem.”

She reached out for his hand, wanting to tell him without saying anything out loud.

_I am fine, I just feel so disgusting. All I really need is a shower._

_If you’re sure, then we’ll get on that right away._

_You don’t mind?_

_That’s a silly question._

He shook his head at Mr. Kaplan to convey that she would be fine.

“I’ll leave you to it then Raymond. I hope you feel better, dearie. You let him take care of you. You’ve been through a lot today…Now, I believe that Raymond left a mess behind for me to clean up.”

With that, Mr. Kaplan walked out into the night.

Red picked her up and carried her into the most decadent bathroom she had ever been in.

_I’m so sorry. I wish I could walk. Don’t hurt yourself. Dembe-_

_-Is most certainly not helping you with your bath. As much as I love him, I am not a sharing kind of man._

She sighed and settled against him, letting him take the lead. It seemed to help him as much as it did her.

He sat Liz gently on the toilet, started the bathwater, and then turned back to herto help her undress.

It was awkward for her to still not be able to help herself. However, she wanted to be clean more than she wanted to save her pride.

He was so loving, so understanding. He was so happy to have her back and safe. His emotions were off the chart happy. Only his thoughts of what could have happened were harshing her mellow.

_I am fine. You saved me. You are so incredibly amazing. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you._

_I’d like to point out that you wouldn’t have been in that mess to begin with if it weren’t for me._

Once she was undressed, he picked her up and carried her to the tub and settled her gently in the water.

_This is amazing, thank you so much._

She closed her eyes and laid her head back, but snapped it back up to look at the water. She immediately tried to think of something else, but Red caught her.

“Why are you disgusted?”

She didn’t answer him and tried to think of something else, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of the water that was a deep pink.

“Shit sweetheart, why didn’t you say something?” He flipped the drain and turned the shower on in an attempt to finish rinsing the blood off of her.

_I’m not so much disgusted with the blood as I am with myself. I killed a man. He was a terrible man, but I took his life without a second thought._

_Listen, you did what you had to survive and I am so proud of you. I would give anything, up to and including my last breath to prevent that from happening ever again._

She sighed, knowing that there was nothing she could do to dissuade him from that line of thinking.

Once the water was clear, he washed her body almost clinically, knowing that was exactly what she needed. He was raging internally off and on when he dwelled on the myriad of bruises on her body.

Especially her breast where smelly-man went on a grope-fest.

As soon as the scene started replaying in her head for him to see over and over again, he shut his negative thoughts off.

_Don’t be mad at yourself, you can’t help your thoughts._

_I sure can, if it means making things easier for you. I need to stop worrying about my own damage and focus on you._

“Red umm…before we go back to the bedroom, I need to use the restroom.” Her cheeks were hot with embarrassment.

_Izzie, you’re fine. It’s a bodily function. I’ll set you down and then wait outside the door and you can tell me when you are done._

He positioned her on the toilet and wrapped a towel around her. He stopped to turn the heat lamps on before he shut the door softly behind him.

She tried to stand when she was done, but that just made shout in her head to _keep her pretty little butt seated._

After they had both dried and he helped her into one of his shirts, they settled into bed.

“I don’t know if I said this out loud today, but I love you so much.” She was already half asleep when he pulled her against him. They were both exhausted, physically and mentally.

Kissing her softly, he whispered “I love you too, sweetheart, wake me if you need me.”

Before she gave into the darkness she heard his ‘ _You are everything to me’_ in her mind.

 

Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Red have a chat. HEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me until the end! You guys are the best!

Liz jerked awake, disoriented in the darkness. She lifted her head to look at the time on the bedside clock and realized that they had only been asleep for a few hours.

Reaching over for Red, her hand came up empty.

The sheets were cold, so he’d been gone for a while. Always the curious thief, she wanted to go investigate.

She had to know what drove him from their bed.

She tested her limbs out and everything responded how it should have. She could finally move her legs. It was a relief to not have to rely on someone, even Red, whom she loved so much. Besides, having your significant other help you pee was definitely not on her bucket list in life.

She flipped off the covers, not caring that she wasn’t dressed for exploring.

If she were thinking straight, she would have called out to him through their link. However, she just wanted to find him.

After she stood, she immediately moved to take a step, but fell flat on her face instead. The crash and her cry would alert anyone within shouting distance that she was no longer in bed.

The door slammed against the wall and there was Raymond, gun drawn, wearing nothing but a pair of slippers looking as if he were going to kill anything that moved.

She may have been the one sprawled naked on the floor in a disgraceful heap, but she couldn’t hold in her snort of laughter.

_Are you alright?_

Laying the gun on a table by the door, he raced over, picked her up, and deposited her back in the bed, holding her tight against his body.

_Nothing is hurt but my pride, don’t worry._

He was frowning.

_I thought someone was attempting to whisk you away. Why didn’t you call for me sweetheart?_

_I honestly just didn’t think to. I woke up and you weren’t there and I could move and was relieved that you wouldn’t have to help me pee anymore-_

He breathed out a chuckle. She was so adorable it made his chest ache.

_Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need to go to the bathroom, now? Is that what this is about? ... You fell out of bed to prevent yourself from feeling embarrassed? Let me know how that worked out for you._

Her soft growl made him huff out another laugh. _You, sir, are a smart ass. No, I don’t need to use the restroom, and FYI, hell would freeze over before I’d ask now. I was just worried. I’ll go back to sleep and leave you to your prowling the house naked with a gun._

Now it was full blown laughter that spilled out of him. ”Lizzie, I was just walked out to grab my phone. I forgot it in my jacket and needed to put it on the charger. I only grabbed the gun when I felt your fear. I made my way back here to confront whatever was making you afraid when you fell out of bed- scaring a few years off of my life I might add.” He said all of this out loud, causing her to look at him with confusion

“Why are you speaking?” she was curious to know why he was bothering. The drugs were mostly worn off, and they were touching. She didn’t know why he would go with the straight feed from their connection.

_I am torn. I do so love hearing your thoughts, but it occurred to me that you may view your inability to shield your thoughts from me as an intrusion, and also… Hearing you fear, brought it all back to me. Knowing that Bradley had you and you were afraid was, for lack of a better term, horrendous. Especially when I felt that man touch your breast-I died a thousand deaths when I couldn’t get to you. I was powerless while they could have been torturing you, raping you. I was quite literally, physically ill at feeling your pain and violation at the hands of that monster. I suppose your fear has left a…residue of sorts, an after taste if you will, in my mind that I simply cannot forget._

Her horror mush have shown on her face because he hugged her tighter and started rubbing his hand up and down her arm as he was holding her to him.

_God, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think about how it could be effecting you. When they took me…I just kept reaching out for you because I knew you would come for me. It was selfish of me to put you through that._

With that, he pulled her fully into his lap so she was straddling him with her head tucked into his neck. They were so wrapped up in each other, an observer would be hard pressed to tell where one ended and the other began.

To Liz, he just felt like home.

_Never apologize for your emotions. I want everything. Every little feeling. I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide them, ever, just to protect me. Whenever you need me, I will be there for you. Never doubt that. Hopefully, you will always choose to be by my side. That way, any problems we face, we will face them together._

She nuzzled her face into his neck, peppering kisses on a journey up his neck, over his jaw, and finally stopping at his lips. He deepened the kiss immediately, moaning as she thought of all of the absolutely wicked things she wanted to do to him.

She slipped her hand between their bodies and slipped him inside of her already wet sheath.

This time, she was the one moaning into his mouth, their kisses igniting the fire within them even further.

When he was as deep as he could get, she looked into his eyes and said out loud.

“I’ll always choose to be with you. Where you go, I go-forever”

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an AU fic before, so hopefully it wasn't too terrible.


End file.
